Symbiote
Symbiotes are a race of sentient, parasitic creatures that bond with a hosts and feed off of their emotions. In their natural form, Symbiotes are dark-colored oozes with the ability to move around on their own fairly quickly. As their name implies, Symbiotes are able to 'bond' with another species - greatly increasing mobility and power of the symbiote. Some Symbiotes form actual bonds with their hosts, eventually able to exert control over their weakened minds (or occasionally the host likes the power the Symbiote gives them and voluntarily gives up control). Others, however, simply form short connections and influence the host into taking incredible, terrifying risks to feast off the emotions that follow. While bonded (typically seen as covering most of the external body of the host), the Symbiote has complete control over the host-body, unless through force of will the host is able to remove the attached Symbiote. Due to their violent tendencies, there has been a movement from the UGA to take Symbiotes and genetically 'repress' them, allowing them to attach to a host body without gaining control of or negatively affecting the host. Symbiotes have been known to loosely affiliate themselves with the Black Horde. There is no organized Symbiote government - most working individually and rarely liking the presence of other Symbiotes. Special *'Bonded': Symbiotes form bonds with hosts, allowing them control of the victim. New hosts are allowed random saving throws (Will Save DC 15) to attempt to force the Symbiote off (Strength check DC 18). This will save increases +1 per day the Symbiote is attached to its host (Maximum of Will Save DC 35) *While bonded, Symbiotes give their host +4 STR, +4 DEX and +2 CON. They also gain damage reduction 1/-. *'Self-Manipulation': For the cost of 1 temporary Constitution point, the Symbiote can manipulate their body. **Symbiote can use the matter they are composed of to attack (blunt: 1d6, Piercing: 2d4, Slashing: 1d8) **Form protective barriers (AC+4) **Fire piercing projectiles (2d4, 50 ft range) *'Sound Sensitivity': High pitch noises cause subdual damage (1d4+1) to Symbiotes, and weaken its bond with a host (lowering the Will Save needed to force the Symbiote off by 1d4+1). *'Template: '''Requires a base race for symbiote to start attached to. Racial Feats '''Cellular Bonding': Some symbiotes gain the ability to bond with a host on a cellular level, greatly increasing their power. Given that the host is willing to allow this sort of bonding (and the host *must* be willing), the Symbiote attaches to its host not only externally, but internally as well - forming bonds with almost every cell in the host's body. While in this type of bond with a host, Symbiotes grant an addition +2 STR, +2 DEX and +2 CON to their host and their self-manipulation attacks deal an additional +1d6 damage each. While in this form, a Symbiote can physically withdraw itself into a host to hide its presence from those that may not like a Symbiote present. Genetic Memory: After being attached to their host for a fair amount of time, a Symbiote may withdraw an ability from that host that it can use while attached to another host. After being attached to a host for at least a week, the Symbiote may chose a single ability to copy from that host's DNA and insert it into itself. A Symbiote can only have a single genetic memory stored at a time. Requires character level 3. '' '''Acid Release: Some symbiotes are able to make their bodies acidic for a short amount of time. While attached to a host, a Symbiote may make their bodies extremely acidic, dealing 1d6+1 damage a round that the Symbiote remains attached. This is can only effectively be done to a host, as the Symbiote loses a lot of its mobility while releasing the acid. '''''Requires character level 4. Category:Race Category:Template Category:Black Horde Category:Unaffiliated